Illnesses
Everyone gets sick, even pookies. Here is an overview of the different sicknesses and how to treat them. The Flu The flu on Club Penguin is nearly the same as it is in real life. It is one of the most common sicknesses in pookies. This is a sickness when pookies throw up and have to stay in bed for a few days. The symptoms are: *Vomiting *Fatigue *Fever *Headache *Sore Throat *Weakness ' '''You can treat the flu by giving your pookie lots of rest. In very severe cases, you might need to go to the doctor or even the emergency room. Colds Colds are the second most common sickness to see in pookies. This illness is the mostly same as it is in real life. '''Signs of a Cold' A pookie will sneeze and cough a lot. They might also have a sore throat or a headache. How to Treat a Cold Medicine usually does the trick when the sickness is only a cold. However, colds sometimes turn into the flu if they aren't taken care of quickly. Blindness This is a relatively rare disability among pookies. It relates directly to real-life blindness, which is when a person is unable to see. Signs of Blindness The pookie may say straight out either "is blind" or "can't see". Otherwise, they will feel around a lot, fall over things, and often not look other penguins in the eye. Sometimes they wear sunglasses and or a cane, or the Magician's Wand, because it looks somewhat like a cane. How to Treat Blindness Blindness on Club Penguin can sometimes be cured by surgery, special medicine, or glasses or contacts. Otherwise, uppies, like seeing eye dogs, will help the pookies around. Canes will also help. Athsma/Inability to breathe This sickness is when a pookie cannot breathe. It is one of the rarest illnesses among pookies. It doesn't actually have a name. Signs of the Inability to Breathe The pookie may turn blue or purple, cough, or faint. How to Treat the Illness This sickness usually requires that the pookie goes to a hospital or sees a doctor. If there are no hospitals in the town, a family member will dress up as a doctor and give them surgery. If the pookie faints someone will need to do CPR. Pookies who have this also may need a lot of sleep. The two cures are surgery or treatment, but neither is guaranteed to work. Deafness Deafness is very rare for pookies, but if it happens, they may have to use a hearing aid or maybe schedule a appointment with a doctor. Signs of Deafness Pookies may say "can't hear", "is deaf", "loses hearing", or "turns deaf". How to Treat Deafness If this happens, the Mumu/Duh Duh may try to cure it with a hearing aid (as mentioned above) or they may call the doctor, saying "Our pookie has lost hearing". If there is no hospital in the Town, Plaza, or Pet Shop, they return home, and, most likely, have someone dress up to be the doctor and treat it. Sometimes it is incurable. Other penguins may need to say "Signs" (to say they are using Sign Language) before everything they say that they want the pookie to hear. However, the pookie may be able to read lips. Inability to Smell (called Anosmia in real life) The inability to smell, believe it or not, does exist among pookies. It is extremely ''rare, likely the rarest condition for a pookie to have. *'Signs of the Inability to Smell''' The only real sign of this is if the pookie says "can't smell". If someone asks them: "Do you smell that?", they will probably say: "smell wat?" or "mo". *'How to Treat the Inability to Smell' The pookie can have surgery (which often works, but not always). Other than that, there is no current Club Penguin treatment for Anosmia. Angry Pookie Syndrome Angry Pookie Syndrome, also called APS, is an extremely rare condition, and, rather than a viral disease, it is a genetic or developed illness. If a pookie has angry pookie syndrome that means the pookie can morph into an angry pookie extremely easily unlike normal pookies who can rarely ever morph. Believe it or not but this disease has actually been spotted. *'Signs of Angry Pookie Syndrome' It usually happens really fast. The pookie's eyes turn into cat eyes or it puts on an alien mask and turns green, sometimes saying "grows fangs" or "grows claws". Then, the pookie may say "attacks". Warning: 'attacks can be fatal! If one does attack and follows you around while your trying to get rid of it unfriend it and got to a totally different server. *'How to Treat Angry Pookie Syndrome You cannot treat Angry Pookie Syndrome, but you can avoid it. In order to avoid it, one can try not to spoil their pookie (they can develop the disease if spoiled). *'What do to if One's Pookie Gets Angry Pookie Syndrome' If your pookie starts growling, one may grab the other pookies and run! A Mumu/Duh Duh must be careful, though, as they can come in packs. If a penguin somehow survives the attack, they shouldn't trust the pookie, even when it goes back to normal, for it could morph back at any moment. If it morphs back, one should tell it to go to the cove; then, they should lock their igloo to make sure it doesn't come back. For others' safety, if it is found in the Pet Shop, a penguin may tell others not to adopt it; they might not listen, but it may be worth the effort. *'Other Notes' If your pookie is being abused and somehow morphs into an angry pookie, one should not be alarmed; angry pookie transformation is actually a defensive measure, which sometimes happens to pookies who are feeling extremely abused, angry, threatened, or their relatives are abused or threatened. Cancer Cancer (mostly called "dancer" or "can sur/sir") is an uncommon illness pookies may get. This illness relates directly to real life cancer. There are many forms of cancer, like there are in real life, but, often on Club Penguin, pookies only say "Has dancer!". On CPPSes (Club Penguin Private Servers), pookies may call this "cancur". This illness is very widespread during parties when hospitals are around. There are often many penguins with cancer at hospital igloos. *'Signs of Cancer' Pookies may act sick, weak, get dizzy, or fall frequently. If they have lung cancer, they may cough a lot. *'How to Treat Cancer' Doctor penguins usually treat cancer the same as people do in real life, with chemo. Otherwise, penguins may give a pookie surgery to try and heal the cancer. This sometimes works, but it sometimes does not Warning: Some people take offense to this, while others do not. One should be careful what they say/do about this illness, because it is real. Dehydration This illness is very rare, When a pookie *doesn't drink enough juice/water* This will start. The pookies eyes could get blurry. if this happens, the pookie may say, *cant see* Signs of Dehydration They may say *is dehydrated* or *needs fluid* They may also throw up (not very common), as this is one of the symtoms of it in real life. If your pookie is dehydrated for too long, they might faint. How to treat Dehydration The mumu'dudu will give the pookie a lot of juice/water.Milk does not help, because it is more like food. Tummy Bug This illness is very common! Many pookies will get this at some stage. Almost every pookie will get it, like in real life. It would be strange not to get it, but some people don't bother. Its very unplesant too, so your pookie won't be out of bed for quite a while. Symptoms: *Dizziness *Headache *Sick Feeling *Green/White skin *Chills *Throwing up #Pookies will complain in the morning. #If at preschool: Pookies could be sent home. Color will sometimes be white or green. At home she/he will not want to play or eat. Thay will drink water and lay down and nap. #Later in the day, they will not feel well at all. Thay may gag or turn pale. Don't feed them under any circumstances! #At some stage, your pookie (might) vomit! Yes, it is very unpleasant! The Cure/What to do! During the day that your pookie feels sick, don"t feed them! Keep them hydrated and cool. At night, dont leave them in their bed, put them in your bed! Medicine is the key! and a few days off school. Cold compresses and a nice rest is in order! Do not, u nder''' any circumsatanes, take them to school the next day, or all the other pookies will get sick! Dont worry! Some pookies do not get this disease! Fever Fevers are very common in pookies. They are usually one of the normal signs that your pookie is very sick! (see flu or cold if its not the only problem!) Fevers are when your pookie has a high temprature. They will not feel too good. Symptons: #Headache #Sore Throat #Cough #Snotty nose/Blocked Throat #Phlegm ( it's a bit like mucus) #Fatigue #High Temprature The cure is to cool down your pookie and make them get a lot of rest. Category:Pookies Category:Daily Life and Routines Gastro Gastro is a very rare but severe sickness in pookies. It is when food gets stuck in the pookies tummy. When a pookie has Gastro, they will throw up, complain of tummy pain, and have some sort of food stuck in their tummy. Symptoms * Moaning * Tummy pain * Complaining that something is stuck in their tummy If your pookie does have gastro it will throw up contiuously You can treat Gastro by giving your pookie lots of water and rest. You will need to take them to the doctor or even the hospital in more severe cases. Pneumonia Pneumonia is a very rare sickness in pookies. It is an infection of a pookies lungs. It is actually a real sickness. Symptoms: *Cough *Fever *Chiils/Shaking *Fast breathing/feeling short of breath *Chest pain *Fatigue *Fast heartbeat *Throwing up. You need to go to the doctor for this sickness. They will prescribe antibiotics. Your pookies symptoms will get a bit better in about 2-3 days but they will not have full strengh back until around a month passes. Asthma Asthma is real! It is when your pookie will run out of breath. Take caution! Pookies can have asthma attacks! Warning: *If a pookie has a asthma attack give them a inhaler! Make sure you give it to others, such as a friend's mumu if they have a sleepover. Also, make sure you give it to the preschool teacher and keep it with '''you '''at '''all times. Cure: It is not curable, but a inhaler can help. Sometimes the Ashtma dies off, but it would be helpful to keep that inhaler. If it happens: If your pookie goes blue, red/pink or white and says 'Wheesies' (or anything that can pass through the filter that looks like wheezes)... Find the Inhaler! '''Then, give it to her/him. Allergies Sometimes, pookies have an allergy or many allergies. The t ypes of allergies are: ''1 Pet/Animal allergies '': 'Pet allegies or animal allergies happen when a pookie, is near a certain animal. They may: *Sneeze *Have a rash (turn red/pink) *Be dizzy *Cough 2. Food/drink allergies like nuts or fish, for instance. They should tell you, but if they don't try to feed them diffrent items. Pookies will do the following things if they eat the food: #The pookie will choke and spit it or throw it up. #They will develop a rash and have a puffy face. (Red/Pink Skin + Says: ''Face puffies/puffs up) #They will wheeze and have difficulty breathing. #They must be taken to hospital for treatment since it is usually fatal. Cure: You can avoid it by not feeding them the food they are allergic to Strep Throat Strep Throat is a sickness in pookies. The symptoms are: *Sore throat *Fever You can treat it with antibiotics. Trivia *Sometimes, a pookie may pretend to be sick when he or she is not so they can run away from school. Category:Pookies Category:Daily life and Routines